<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaotic Nightmare by TheSpyder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209905">Chaotic Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder'>TheSpyder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stay Here Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione have decided on the name of their child, and an observation is made that is not well received.</p><p>A one-shot series that will one day be organized into the Harry 40th birthday fic I never got around to writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stay Here Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chaotic Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So have two dezided on ze name yet?’ Fleur asked the couple curiously.</p><p>Harry had thought the question had been spoken in a way not to attract attention, but all the other conversations around the table seemed to die away in that moment. All the people gathered for lunch at the Weasley’s had their attention fixed upon him and his fiancé.</p><p>Seeing the focused attention, Harry squeezed Hermione’s hand for reassurance, which was held on her thigh under the table. Whether that reassurance was for him or her he did not know. He never did like being the focus of attention, even in a happy situations like this one.</p><p>‘Yes, have you two decided? Won’t be long until the little one arrives!’ Molly said joyously. When she had first heard of his and Hermione’s new status, them finding one another in their months alone together and then finding out Hermione had fallen pregnant sometime in those months, well the woman had been a bit put out by the news.</p><p>Apparently she had harbored hopes for him and Ginny to pick up where they had left off, and for Ron and Hermione to make a go of it as well. Thankfully though the woman had gotten over her disappointment fairly quickly. Hermione had told them that Mrs. Weasley was probably focusing on the baby part, and that she would have a grandchild to spoil.</p><p>He had to agree with Hermione’s assessment, he had been witness to many owls and floo calls from the woman checking up on Hermione, giving her advice on going through pregnancy. Mrs. Weasley’s offers of help were genuine, and from the right place, but he could tell sometimes Hermione grew frustrated from the overbearing nature of the woman. </p><p>In those times he would make her a hot chocolate with pepper flakes, for some reason it was something she was craving even in the middle of summer, and a massage. He knew she appreciated Mrs. Weasley trying to help her out, and what really was bothering her was not getting the advice from her own mother.</p><p>‘I admit to also being curious,’ Arthur put in as well from beside his wife. Harry took note of the older couple holding hands comfortably on top of the table. Since he and Hermione had started this journey together he had been aware of the small things like that.</p><p>Harry then noticed Bill look from his parents to his wife and Harry thought the man looked suspicious.  Apparently the eldest Weasley boy thought the question from his wife had been staged, and Harry had to agree with the assessment.</p><p>Harry and Hermione looked at one another briefly, silently communicating with one another. He squeezed Hermione’s hand again and gave his fiancé a nod, that she should be the one to share their news. Her eyes grew sad for an instant, before she looked at him with a warmth and softness that was often found in her features since she had apprehensively shared the news that she was pregnant months ago with him.</p><p>They had told the people who should hear the news first already, or at least the people they could tell. Circumstances and safety meant that the two people Hermione wanted to tell most, her parents, wouldn’t be possible for a year at least. That is if the memory alteration Hermione did even could be undone, something that wasn’t a sure thing as Hermione did not feel all that confident in that area of magic.</p><p>Hermione squeezed his hand back and leaned over and kissed his cheek before turning and facing their audience. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Hermione had managed to scoot her chair closer to his with her show of affection, and that their bodies now were practically touching from their shoulders to their feet. Harry tried his best to keep his grin from showing since they had an audience. However he knew he was not quite successful because George was smirking at him and giving him a thumbs up. He winced as Angelina smacked his shoulder, but she too was giving Harry a knowing smile.</p><p>He was sure his cheeks were a bit red as he turned his attention back to Hermione. It may have been cliche, but Harry thought there was a glow about her as she looked at the assembled group, a smile on her face and the hand not holding his resting protectively on the bump of her stomach. Really he thought she looked beautiful sitting there in yellow sundress and her hair in a loose ponytail.</p><p>She briefly looked at him once more before looking towards Fleur, Molly, and the rest. ‘We went through dozens and dozens of names, but we finally found one that when we said it, it just sounded right. Her name is Ruby Iris Potter.’ Hermione announced proudly and squeezed his hand again in joy and her smile grew a bit wider.</p><p>‘That is a lovely name dear!’ Molly said and her husband nodded in agreement next to her.</p><p>‘Yes, zee will zurley be the gem of her parent’s hearts,’ Fleur said leaning her shoulder on her husband’s arm and wrapping her arm through his,</p><p>‘Gotta agree with the sappy women Harrykins,’ George declared earning another playful slap from Angelina which he ignored. ‘A true name for a future Gryffindor if I ever heard one!’</p><p>Angelina tilted her head at that, ‘He may have point there. I am sure she will lead the quidditch team to many victories one day just like her dad.’</p><p>At that Hermione glared at him, but it lacked any heat in it. She turned to Angelina, ‘I am already working on runic cushioning charms I can weave into her clothes. I know somethings cannot be avoided unfortunately.’</p><p>That set off a series of laughs.</p><p>‘Asking for a right terror of a kid with a name like that!’</p><p>The conversation in the room died instantly to that where you could hear a pin drop. Harry felt Hermione stiffen beside him, and her hand now squeezing a bit tighter than comfortable.</p><p>‘Ron!’ Molly admonished turning to her youngest who was sitting across from the couple.</p><p>‘What?’ Ron said defensively not knowing why things had gotten so tense suddenly. ‘Don’t tell me you can’t see it. Just asking for trouble they are.’</p><p>‘Ronald,’ Hermione said in an overly pleasant voice that sounded way too controlled. ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>Harry looked from Hermione to his friend and tried to convey to his friend that whatever thought that had decided to pop in his head he should drop it. Unfortunately his friend was not one to pick up on the obvious, and Harry’s desperate facial warnings went unheeded.</p><p>Even worse Ron poured petrol on the fire and looked at Hermione like she was being purposefully daft, and Harry had a fleeting thought to let Ron lie in the grave he was making for himself. ‘Use that brain of yours Hermione and think about it. ‘R’uby ‘I’ris ‘P’otter, her initials would be R.I.P.. Either you can see it as a bit morbid, or look at it as rip and so yeah you two are asking for trouble. How could you two not see it?’</p><p>What happened next, Harry thought magic had to be involved somehow. In an instant, and with more finesse than a 7 and 1/2  month pregnant woman should be capable of, Hermione was on her feet, wand in hand. The happy and warm witch replaced with one seething in anger, and a glare that Harry hoped never to have directed at him.</p><p>‘Ronald Billius Weasley!’ Hermione shrieked at the redhead.</p><p>Harry had risen instantly after his fiancé, thanking his quidditch skills and experience in life or death situations for his quick reactions. He stood behind Hermione, one hand placed on her forearm to keep her from raising her wand and blasting his unthinking git of a friend. His other arm her wrapped around her, and over the swell of her stomach.</p><p>Ron too rose with Hermione’s movement and had backed away a few paces behind his chair. Harry thought that Ron finally understood the gravity of the situation at hand, however that hope was summarily squashed. He was thankful that the rest of the room’s occupants decided to stay seated.</p><p>‘Don’t get like that Hermione you know I’m right!’ Ron continued on. If they got out of this Harry thought he might well and good throttle Ron.</p><p>‘Ron!’ Harry barked at his friend and thankfully the redhead went silent.</p><p>He turned his attention to Hermione who had her eyes trained on Ron like she figuring out just how many pieces she could dissect him into. Softly and as calmly as he could he spoke to her, ‘Hermione you know what healer Lipschitz says about casting complex magic in anger, it isn’t good for the baby. Yes, Ron he is...’</p><p>‘What I will cast is not complex, and will save some poor woman from ever having to deal with the prat,’ Hermione said dismissively and very matter-of-factly.</p><p>Harry and the rest of men in the room quickly put together what she meant and winced. Ron paled dramatically and grew wide eyed, he seemed to finally figure out just how much he was in it. Harry was very tempted to see what his future wife had come up with.</p><p>Momentarily Harry panicked on what to do next when he felt Hermione suddenly startle beneath him, and the tenseness she had been holding in herself vanished. He was a bit dumbfounded as Hermione turned around and looked up at him in what he thought was adoration. He noticed Fleur out of the corner of his eye manage to slide Hermione’s wand away from her while she was distracted, and Harry was immensely grateful to the Veela.</p><p>‘You read the books.’ Hermione almost whispered in something like awe.</p><p>‘What?’ Harry asked completely puzzled by the sudden shift.</p><p>Hermione brought her hand up and gripped him at the hip, ‘I was about to do something that could hurt Ruby, and you remembered what Healer Lipschitz wrote. You read the books!’</p><p>Her clarification only served make him even more confused, ‘Of course I have read the books. You have sat right next to me as I read them almost every night since we found out.’</p><p>‘Yes, I know that,’ Hermione said a bit frustrated that he wasn’t seeing her point. ‘We have read dozens...’</p><p>‘You have read dozens, I probably haven’t read half that many,’ Harry interjected.</p><p>Hermione lightly smacked his shoulder and glared at him, ‘Don’t do that, don’t belittle the time and effort you put in. The point is I was going to do something that could have been harmful to Ruby, and you remembered one piece of information from all those books. I know you read the books, but this tells me you have been taking it seriously.’</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but be bit affronted by the astonishment in her tone, ‘Of course I am taking this seriously Hermione. We are going to be parents.’</p><p>He wasn’t quite sure what reaction his words would trigger, but tears was definitely not what he expected. Harry though didn’t have time to be alarmed as Hermione roughly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down before throwing her arms around is neck, and bring her lips to his in a searing kiss.</p><p>By this point in his life Harry had been the recipient of quite a few kisses, almost all from the witch who was right now claiming his mouth as if it was her own, and thought there couldn’t be too many new experiences for him when it came to kissing. The kiss he was receiving from Hermione right now proved that belief to be wrong, for this was the first kiss to say that he was merely along for the ride as Hermione had her way with him. He felt her tears make their way to their lips, but she didn’t stop and Harry didn’t want her to.</p><p>Harry thought he heard a wolf whistle from George followed quickly with an oompf as Angelina probably threw a shoulder into him, but Harry was too preoccupied to verify it.</p><p>Hermione finally broke away and looked back at him, tears of happiness wetting her cheeks. ‘I’m so proud of you!’ she choked before wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing him to her as best she could in her pregnant state. </p><p>Hermione let go briefly only to wrap her arms around him, and lay her head against his chest. Harry held her as he looked out at the people around the table. He knew Hermione would be mortified later on at the display she put on, but right now Harry was just glad she was calming down.</p><p>He tried bring her down to her own seat, but Hermione was having none of it and just brought them both down to his seat, her landing on his lap with enough force to make him wince a bit. She kept her position with her head against his chest, and closed her eyes with the contact.</p><p>Molly and Fleur looked at him with teary eyes and warm smiles, George, Percy, and Charlie looked liked they had just seen one Luna’s odd creatures. Angelina for her part looked at him proudly and pointed at him.</p><p>Ginny for her part looked horrified, wide eyed, and almost sick. She had been pretty devastated when he and Hermione had come back to Hogwarts and were together, and the pregnancy made her distance herself even further from them. Hermione had been sad to seemingly have lost a friend, but said that she could not blame Ginny for feeling that way. However as Harry watched Ginny look from where a very pregnant Hermione was cradled against him to her own hand that looked to be resting on her own flat stomach, he thought he saw something shift in the girl.</p><p>She caught Harry’s eye and gave him a tentative smile, and a nod of acceptance of all that had happened. While they had may have caused a scene at the Weasley table, looking at Ginny he hoped something good had come out of it and they got their friend back.</p><p>Harry rubbed soothing circles on Hermione’s back as he looked up at Ron who was still rooted to the spot he had been standing. He looked aghast at the whole situation, and just looked at them wide eyed. Finally he looked at Harry, ‘Better you than me mate!’</p><p>Later Harry would be quite proud of himself as he took his hand from Hermione’s back and flicked it toward’s the redhead. A roll shot off the table at Ron, fortunately or unfortunately the bugger snatched it from the air before it connected. Ron wasn’t a pretty good keeper for nothing Harry admitted to himself. Thankfully Ron apparently decided to take the roll as an offering, and decided finally that discretion was the better part of valor and quickly left the kitchen.</p><p>Either Hermione had actually fallen asleep cuddled against him, or she had decided Ron was not worth it to move from her spot. He was just glad that there would be no second part of the act, and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Hermione’s head. </p><p>Slowly the conversations around him started back up now that the show was over. Harry just observed the people he considered to be family, his mind going fondly to the witch on his lap that was carrying their unborn child. Some would say they were too young to be having a child, him being barely over eighteen that was probably true, but his life up to this point had been unconventional so why try to buck the trend now. Besides he had a history of rising to the occasion, and that was especially true if Hermione was there by his side.</p><p>He was disturbed from his musings as he felt Hermione shift beneath him, looking down to see her looking back at him.</p><p>‘Do you think we we should change her name?’ Hermione asked in a whisper, trying to keep the conversation between the two of them.</p><p>Harry looked down at Hermione who looked back vulnerable and unsure, and Harry felt himself fall in love all over again that she was looking to him for assurance. He shook his head, ‘Nah only prats would think about the R.I.P. thing, and well rip makes our daughter sound tough.’</p><p>Harry puffed up his chest a bit at the last part and drew a soft musical laugh from Hermione. He knew she was no longer troubled by the idea if she laughed like that. He continued, ‘Besides Ron may have been a git about it, but he may have a point with Ruby being a chaotic nightmare.’</p><p>‘What!’ Hermione exclaimed, but managed to keep it to a whisper. ‘Explain yourself.’</p><p>Harry only smiled at the heated glare he was receiving, and brought a hand up to curl his fingers through Hermione’s hair. ‘Think about it love, the child is going to be half me there is no way she isn’t going to be a rule breaker and wind up in chaos every now and again.’</p><p>He watched a look of horror flicker across Hermione’s face before she smirked at him, ‘Maybe we will get lucky and she will take after me.’</p><p>Harry snorted, earning playful shove against his chest. ‘I seem to recall future Mrs. Potter that you have been known to break the rules yourself quite frequently.’</p><p>She looked at him mock scandalized before adopting a prim and proper look, ‘I don’t know what you are talking about, and if I did break any rules it was probably because of you.’</p><p>Harry looked like was putting great thought into her observation, before adopting a satisfied look and nodding at her. Hermione was confused at what was going through her fiancé’s head. ‘Glad we’re agreed then.’</p><p>‘Agreed?’</p><p>‘Yes,’ Harry said matter of factly, ‘our daughter is not allowed to meet any boys, let alone date one.’</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help it as she laughed merrily and drew the attention of the room again, but she didn’t notice because her attention was focused on Harry. ‘I don’t know it seemed to have worked out pretty well for me.’</p><p>Harry looked at Hermione tenderly, ‘Yeah worked out pretty well for me too.’ He leaned down and brought his lips in a slow sensuous kiss that he hoped conveyed to the woman in his arms all the feelings he had for her that he was was not quite eloquent enough to say himself.</p><p>They drew apart and Hermione went to laying her head against him, and Harry looked up to the same stares that had been there for the most part before. Curiously though he watched as Arthur and Bill caught one another’s eye before looking back at him, and then in unison raised their beer bottles and tilted them toward him in a salute.</p><p>Harry lifted his own beer and tilted them back towards the two other men, and felt a camaraderie with them that hadn’t been there before. Then he smiled as both men were smacked on their shoulders by their wives which set the table to laughing at the antics.</p><p>He didn’t pay any attention to that as he wrapped his hands around Hermione, drawing her more tightly to him and her shifting trying to dig herself deeper as well. Harry kissed the top of her head again, and just relished in the feeling of family.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>